


happy valentine's day, baby doll

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beefy Bucky, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Short & Sweet, Sick Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Steve and Bucky share their first Valentine's Day in the 21st Century together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I published a season themed fic on the actual day! For all those celebrating, Happy Valentine's Day <3

“Stevie, doll,” Bucky was saying in Steve’s ear, “sweetheart, you gotta get up. Oh, I know, I know. Just sit up for me so I can give you this medicine, please, baby.”

Steve groaned and groggily opened his eyes, staring up at Bucky blearily. Bucky’s face swam into focus and the smile on his face was enough to make Steve’s heart melt and jump in his chest, before he doubled over and coughed into his hands, while Bucky rubbed his back.

“S-sorry,” Steve croaked, “it’s Valentine’s Day and I’m sick.”

Bucky sat down next to him on their sofa, where Steve had fallen asleep waiting for Bucky to get back from Bruce’s floor with medicine, and wrapped him up in a blanket. “Hey now, look at me.”

Steve peered up at Bucky through his eyelashes and sniffed. “I’m _fine_.”

“Aw, baby,” Bucky said softly, kissing Steve’s forehead, brushing back his hair, checking him for a fever, “it’s okay, you don’t gotta apologise for gettin’ sick.”

“I thought the serum stopped this,” Steve mumbled, stubbornly trying to worm his way out of Bucky’s hold, “I can just make soup or somethin’. I’ll get better in no t-time –

Again, he doubled over and coughed into his hands. By the time, he was finished, he collapsed backwards into Bucky’s arms and slumped there, breathless. Bucky looked down at him with that fierce protectiveness and love, never once pushing Steve away. “You’re not superman, Stevie. You can still get sick. Everyone does. Don’t make you weak or nothin’, just means that your body wants a rest. Can you do that? Eh?”

Steve looked up at Bucky and nodded pitifully, then frowned, “don’t want you frettin’ over me. I’m a grown man, and its Valentine’s Day and I –

“Hey, stop it,” Bucky admonished gently, petting Steve’s hair, hugging him closer and tighter to his body, “I _like_ lookin’ after you. Always have. And the day ain’t ruined. So, we don’t go out but we can still have fun here, can’t we?”

Steve blushed and grumbled something under his breath before nodding, “suppose so.”

Bucky grinned and kissed Steve’s forehead again, then his cheeks and eyelids, licking up the tears there. “Before you even _think_ about squirmin’ away from me, sayin’ _, ‘you’ll get sick too!’_ , don’t. I want to be close you, okay?”

Steve sighed and melted into his chest and tucked his face underneath Bucky’s chin, “okay.” Smiling, Bucky tipped Steve’s face up and slipped two tablets into his mouth, and passed him a water bottle.

“Bruce said these will help. Be better in no time,” Bucky said reassuringly, watching as Steve swallowed the pills with water, “he made them for cases like this. When your immune system ain’t so good in the winter.”

“I ruined our day,” Steve said sadly, tears swarming in his eyes, from the constant coughing and sneezing, or from feeling low, Bucky wasn’t too sure. It was probably a mix of both.

“No, you didn’t sweetheart. Look, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Bucky smiled, he always worried about Steve. It brought back memories of him being sick and limp, even if Steve so much as sneezed nowadays, Bucky’s heart jolted. He couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to him. So, despite Steve being sick, Bucky had decided to bring Valentine’s Day to Steve. 

“What is it?” 

Bucky cupped Steve’s face and said, “if you take a shower for me, I’ll tell you.”

~~~

When Steve came out of the bathroom, he wasn’t expecting to see the floor littered with red petals, candles lit on every surface, soft music playing in the background on the record player and Bucky’s wonderful cooking already out on the dining table. There were presents set out in front of the TV, from Steve to Bucky, and Bucky to Steve. They’d set them out earlier and promised to open them after dinner.

“Buck…”

“Do you like it?” Bucky smiled, turning to look at his boyfriend. Bucky was standing there, looking as thick and wonderful as ever, in casual but nice clothing, and that smile that used to make all the girls in their neighbourhood swoon. But it was directed at Steve this time, always had been really.

“I…” Steve said, voice still sore. Tears sprang to his eyes and his bottom lip trembled. He hadn’t expected this, for god knows what reason. Maybe it was the sickness. Maybe it was thinking that he’d never get this. That maybe, once he came out of the shower, he would wake up and see this was all a dream.

“Stevie?” Bucky asked, smiling falling. He stepped closer to the other man and cupped his face, “baby, what’s the matter? Don’t you like it?”

“I…love it,” Steve said, crying softly, “it’s just that…I thought I’d n-never get this. Get _you_. I love you so much.” Bucky all but crushed Steve against his chest and cupped the back of his head, letting Steve cry into his neck.

“Baby, you deserve _all_ of this and more. And this is real. I’m here. And I’m never, ever leavin’ you,” Bucky promised, drawing back to kiss Steve’s tears away, “I had this planned all week. I could sense a cold was comin’ on, so I hand Wanda help me out with settin’ the place up while you were in the bath. Cookin’ with magic is also a lot easier.”

Steve’s bottom lip trembled and he felt a new wave of tears spill down his cheeks, “it’s perfect. Better than anythin’ else. I just want you.” Before he could break down again, Bucky wiped away his tears and kissed him on the mouth.

Steve moaned and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, as the latter’s arms went around his waist, fingers digging into the clothes he’d picked out for Steve to wear. Bucky tasted like apples and all things sweet and spicy, he smelt like home, like crackling wood and the scent of freshly baked cakes. His arms, his thick, protective arms, were wrapped around Steve so tight, he thought he could melt into Bucky’s body and stay there forever. He always felt the safest with Bucky, even if he was a stubborn arse about it.

But Bucky loved him that way.

“I love you too,” Bucky murmured against his lips when they pulled back, both of them glowing under the candlelight, swaying gently to the soft music playing in the background, “I love you so much, sweetheart.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Steve whispered, putting his face in Bucky’s neck.

Bucky smiled happily and closed his eyes, “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby doll.”


End file.
